


Bound Together

by darkreverie86



Series: The Devil's Heart [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Adrienne are bonded,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Together

“It’s an eternal promise...we will forever be connected” Lucifer whispered his face inches away from Adrienne’s. “I want you to be sure.”

“If we are meant to be” she responded closing the small gap between them “than it is meant to be” she closed her eyes as he softly kissed her. A tear from each eye rolled down his cheeks.

\--

“You’re sure.” Gabriel said starring at his brother “This is serious”. Lucifer just nodded unable to speak, tears in his eyes. He never thought that in his hundreds of thousands years that he would find the one.

“I know.” he managed to whisper a smile spreading across his face.

Gabriel feared for Lucifer secretly. His brother did only have half of his Grace.

\--

He meet her at her apartment at the time they agreed on. When she answered the door she was dressed in an off-white halter dress with a semi-transparent top over it. He was dressed in his usual color pallet of black but this time he wore a dusty red shirt. He instantly took her in his arms and kissed her passionately - they lingered there for a while.

He led her to her living room where she had arranged pillows on the floor in front of the hearth. He sat down pulling her down in front of him. He gently but firmly placed his thumb against the inside of her left wrist and pressed down. His eyes never once wondered from hers “Close your eyes” he whispered and she complied by slowly shutting them. He followed suit closing his own.

He begun to chant “commah baltoh christeos oiad noasmi nostoah obza” she had never heard his sound that way before and even more intriguing was that he had never spoken Enochian around her before “christeos oiad noasmi io-iad” he continued. Suddenly it was as if the air was sucked from the room and an overwhelming sensation came over her, her wrist burned and than all went white.

She awoke in his arms snuggled to his chest “Thank God” he whispered kissing her forehead tenderly. She looked up into his powder blue eyes warn with concern.

“How long was I out?” she inquired to him in attempt to make sense of the lost time.

“Eight hours” he answered placing a soft kiss on her lips. She suddenly became aware of a soft burning sensation on her left wrist. She glanced down and caught sight of a symbol in gold engraved into her skin.

“It worked?” she looked back up at him questionably, he just nodded in response and kissed her again.

They stayed in each others arms in a deep kiss for several minuets. They were as they were meant to be - as one...for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "promise".
> 
> commah baltoh christeos oiad noasmi nostoah obza = Bind us, let us be as one  
> christeos oiad noasmi io-iad = Let us be forever


End file.
